User blog:LexiLexi/Amazing Spider Man Review Roundup
Well, the critics have seen Amazing Spider-Man--and what did they think of it? Was it an original, action-packed roller coaster of emotion and adrenaline, or was it yet another, less interesting version of the other countless superhero movies that have come out recently? Let's let the critics decide! Loved It The Guardian Score: 4/5 Stars "It's the successful synthesis of the two – action and emotion – that means this Spider-Man is as enjoyable as it is impressive: Webb's control of mood and texture is near faultless as his film switches from teenage sulks to exhilarating airborne pyrotechnics." Wired.com Score: 8/10" "Webb mounts a striking production that looks downright stunning in the Imax 3-D version, but his key contribution comes in the casting. He picked Garfield for his lead, and when your movie’s called The Amazing Spider-Man, it is going to rise or fall on the shoulders of its title character. Garfield gets it done. He’s in nearly every scene of the 2-hour, 18-minute movie, and we never get tired of watching him. That, in itself, is pretty amazing." Thought it was Okay Total Film Score: 4/5 "Maybe Webb should have avoided the origin story and started with Spidey established. But he gets enough right to sign us up for a sequel, not least a thrilling climactic blast-off. The route there? Bit bumpy. Finally, though, Spider-Man re-begins in style." NY Times "To be precise, it takes an increasingly dull, drawn-out 136 minutes to work through a story that many moviegoers older than 10 may think they’ve seen because they probably did when the first movie burned up the box office." CNN "This is yet another blockbuster sprinkled with numerous continuity errors, ridiculous coincidences, contrivances and gaping lapses in logic. To take just one minor example: An 8-foot reptile rampages across the Williamsburg bridge during rush hour, and no one gets a photograph?"- Tom Charity Screenrant "For my money, the first hour of Amazing Spider-Man is the more interesting half, as it presents a version of the character we haven’t seen before. Webb creates the world of Peter Parker – and the characters that inhabit it – in a way that few people before him have. In this film, Peter Parker feels like a fully-realized person; the home he shares with his Uncle Ben (Martin Sheen) and Aunt May (Sally Field) feels like a real place, and the high school he attends feels like one you could walk right into."-Kofi Outlaw Huffington Post "None of the above should be taken to mean they skimp on action or pyrotechnics, by the way. The climax is suitably 'explodey,' but with a foundation of character development to make us actually care about its outcome. I went into The Amazing Spider-Man as a hostile witness. I would have been happy to see them continue the previous series rather than hit "reset" just because they lost one life. By the time it ended, though, I was won over."- Zaki Hasan Hated It No overwhelmingly negative reviews have been released but if they are, they will be posted here. Category:Blog posts